Pureblooded Granger- Dark or Light?
by hannahjtrinh
Summary: Hermione Granger is a pure blood witch. At a young age, she is brought up with the silver and green ways. That will change as she grows older. Hermione can change her ways. But, in the last moment...she only has 1 positive thing in the snake ways. Will she ditch the dark for the light
1. Chapter 1- Supremacy

A/N- Hermione is a pureblood, and is brought up with the "pureblood supremacy" in her head.

Chapter 1

"Hermione! You are a pureblood! Walk down the staircase like one!" my father shouted. I straightened my back immediately and stalked through down the staircase, with my head raised proudly. "Excellent," a voice said. I turned around with a blank expression. Father did as well, "My lord?" he said. "Hello, I see you are raising your daughter very well indeed," the Dark Lord said with a sneer. "Thank you my lord," I say monotonously. The lord smirks at me, and continues his conversation, in my FATHERS HOUSE. This enrages me, but I stay calm. "Your daughter will make a fine addition to our ranks at the age of 16," the Dark Lord says to my father. My eyes widen in shock, "It's the highest honor, thank you my lord," I say, with a blank face. "Indeed it is," he says walking away. I clench my fist, "HERMIONE! That is not good at all! Go put on hand lotion," my mother reprimands. I nod my head stiffly and walk to my room.

"What do we do?" a voice whispers. "For what?" my father says. "Our daughter, Drake!" my mother yelled. "Oh... we have to go along with what my lord wants," my father says calmly. "No, you douchebag! She just got her Hogwarts letter! And you want her to go to Durmstrang!" my mother says angrily. "Oh- well you decide what's best," my father says carelessly. "HERMIONE! Can you come down?" my mother calls. I slowly walk down, with my face composed, but I could barely stop my raising my fist and pumping it. My mother nods her head in approval, as I descend my way carefully. "Now I have decided to let you go to Hogwarts, as you got your entrance letter. So, you will act like a brought up pure blood, and scorn all of the blood traitors, half bloods, and mudbloods. Understand?" my mother says sternly. I nod my head solemnly. My mother's face softens. "Go get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley." my mother says. My eyes light up and I walk to my room with poised and grace.

I quickly put on my best clothes, and tie up my hair. Father would be proud. I was the perfect pure blood daughter. I was graceful, I was pure blooded, and I hated all that was under me. And I was going to be the smartest too.


	2. Chapter 2- Diagon Alley and A Ferret

I walk down the staircase, my clothing not ruffled at all. "Let's go," my father says. I nod my head, and side apparate with my parents. Hate that feeling... Anyways. I look around Diagon Alley, I'm not impressed. It's full of tattery people, but it looks warm and inviting. I look at my parents for permission. They sigh, and hand me my Gringotts key. "Hermione, go with Draco. Just in case. He can keep you safe," my mother called out. I look around for this Draco. "Ms. Granger," Draco says with a bow. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy," I say politely. He smirks at me, "drop the act around me. But we are still pure bloods," Draco says with a smirk. "Yes. Let's go and shout out to the wizarding world that we are the most awesome pure bloods here," I say sarcastically. Draco rolls his eyes at me and I march to Gringotts with him right next to me.

I look at Gringotts. "It's big," is all Draco can say. A goblin greets us at the door, with a bow. "Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger." the goblin says respectfully. I nod my head coldly to him as he fetched us our money. "Smooth Hermione," Draco says, with a laugh. "Indeed, my parents make me put on lotion 24/7" I say to him. Draco smiles at me, and I feel myself melting, _What, no Hermione! You might be betrothed to someone else... You can't feel this way around Draco. And besides, I just met him. _My internal rant is interrupted by the goblin coming back with Draco and I's money. I nod my head in thanks to the goblin and walk out of the bank with Draco on my heels. "Where to next master?" Draco asks. I punch him lightly and point to the bookshop. He smiles at me again. "I like your smirk better than your smile!" I yell. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Draco says with a laugh. His face, before filled with laughter is now filled with disgust. "Weasley alert," he whispers in my ear. The Weasley approaches us. "A Malfoy. And a Granger. A ferret with a girl," the Weasley says in disgust. "A Weasley. A weasel with red hair. And no money," I say coldly. His face turns the same shade as his hair. "Get out of our sight," Draco spits at him. The weasel walks away angrily. "Excellent Hermione! You ARE good at mocking blood traitors," Draco compliments. We quickly gather our supplies, laving our wands for last.

"Hermione? We have over 200 galleons left..." Draco trails off. "Oh- That goblin gave us too much," I said calmly. "Ice cream?" Draco asks me. And we walk off to the ice cream shop.

"I will take a Slytherin green," Draco says arrogantly. I roll my eyes, "I'll take the same," I say with a smirk. "Good! Slytherin earned itself 2 more snakes. I was a Slytherin myself at your age. Best house ever..." the shopkeeper said proudly. We nod and take our ice cream and eat it in silence. As soon as Draco finishes his ice cream, I dash out off their, leaving Draco to follow me to the wands place. I push open the door, "We require a wand," Draco calls out boldly. An old man appears staring at us in shock. "Snakes...snakes..." he mutters under his breath. He pulls out a box, "10" precisely, Hawkthorn Wood and with an unicorn hair core," he says ominously. Draco swishes it, and lights emit from it. "Excellent!" the man cries as he wraps Draco's new wand. "Ms. Granger," the old man said. "Vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core," he continues. I swish it, my heart beating dramatically... Sparks emitted. "Perfect match..." the man muttered under his breath. I take my new wand, hand him the money and run out of that shop with Draco hot on my trail. "That was creepy! Did he mean you and your wand? Or us?" Draco asked me. I shrug my shoulders and walk with Draco to my parents.

"Looks like you two got along," my father says casually. I nod my head, "Yes father, I had a wonderful time. Thank you Draco," I say. "Well, we have great news for you! You're now betrothed to Draco,"my mother said happily. My face lit up, and so did Draco's. "That marriage is going to work," my father said smartly. "Mother, Father. May we go home now? I'm very tired," I asked. "Yes, let's go. Bye Draco!" my mother said. "Farewell, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco called out. "Call us, Mother and Father!" my father called out happily. "Bye Hermione," Draco said looking at the floor. "See you on the train Draco!" I reply, my face lighting up.

A/N- Next chapter will be time skip all the way to the train ride


	3. Chapter 3- Sorting Surprises

A/N- I can update at least 5 times a week. School might get a little heavier... so it might decrease. Btw, new format... I think I will try it out.

I apparated to King's Cross Station with my parents. "Good bye," I say to my parents.

"Remember keep your head up my little snake, you are a pure blood," my father reminded me.

"You are above all others," my mother added.

I nodded my head and promised to write to them when I needed help. I ran through the wall and was instantly greeted by a WEASEL.

"Excuse me," I said arrogantly.

"You are pretty. Come to my compartment?" Weasel asked.

"No, I wouldn't go anywhere with a blood traitor," I retort.

Weasel's eyes widen as he sees Draco put his arms around my shoulders.

"Watch your back ferret!" Weasel warned.

"Watch your back Weasel," Draco said calmly.

I gave weasel one last smirk and turned into Draco's compartment.

"Hey Hermione, how was your time away from me?" Draco asked, with a smirk.

"Devastating!" I cry in fake anguish.

"Yes, I know. My time was absolutely tragic without my betrothed!" Draco cried.

I heard a gasp from a girl.

"Um, hi..." I say uncertainly to her.

"Who are you?" the girl said.

"I'm from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Granger," I say, just how Father told me to.

"And you and Draco betrothed?"she asked incredulously.

"We are," Draco says firmly.

"Um, should we bow to you two then? You guys are from 2 of the most ancient and noble houses in pureblood history," the girl said.

I throw an evil smirk at Draco.

"Your name?" Draco asks.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Honor to meet you Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," Pansy said, throwing herself at our feet.

"Thank you," I said assertively.

"Firs' Years over here!" a deep voice called out.

Pansy, Draco, and I headed over to the giant.

"Hi, there young 1st years! My name is Hagrid!" the giant said.

"Hi Hagrid!" we chorused.

Secretly, I thought that saying hi to him was very stupid... He's a half breed for crying out loud! He should bow to us! A/N- If you feel offended I'm sorry... This is something like Dark Hermione and that's before she changes her attitude. Remember, she was brought up in pureblood supremacy...

Hagrid trudged up into the castle with us following him.

"Ok, everyone will follow me into the castle," Hagrid yells over the raging winds.

We nod dutifully.

"Professor McGonagall! The first years are here!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Very well. Bring them in!" a strict women said.

" My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup," Professor McGonagall said.

A/N- I'm going to use JK Rowling's 1st year Sorting Hat song. Btw, she owns the characters, not me.

Professor McGonagall brings out a stool with a beaten up hat on it.

The hat burst into song to the muggle borns shock, and the purebloods eagerness

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve heir ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The Hall burst into a smatter of applause.

"Let's begin. 1st years! Alphabetical Order please!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Abbot, Hannah!"- "Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan"- "Hufflepuff"

"Boot, Terry"- "Ravenclaw"

A/N- Let's pretend I went through every single person besides Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron.

"Granger, Hermione!"

I walked up with my head held high. I heard whispers, "Hermione Granger? The pureblood?" I smirked, and thought to myself, "Heck yeah, I'm a pure blood!"

I sat down on the stool.

"You're smart, and a pure blood. I see change in your future... But only if you choose it to be," the Hat said.

"Put me in Slytherin! I'm from a line of pure bloods!" I screamed internally.

"Very well," The Hat muttered.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the Slytherin table to wait for Draco..

"Malfoy, Draco!"- "SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled.

Draco soon took a seat next to me.

"Potter, Harry!"

The room broke out in whisper, as my name had caused.

"The CHOSEN One," everyone whispered.

"Gryffindor!"

"That was expected," Draco muttered to me.

"Yeah, The Boy Who Can't Die is in Gryffindor, great!" I say sarcastically.

"Weasley, Ron,"- "Slytherin!"

The hall was eerily silent as no one clapped for him, not even his family.

Weasel walked toward Draco and I, looking painfully smug.

"See Granger, I can be a snake if you wanna be one," boasted Weasel.

Draco lifted his eyebrows at Weasel.

"Draco and I are betrothed," I say confidently.

Weasel's jaw drops in shock.

"N-no," he manages to get out.

"Y-Yes," Draco says, imitating Weasel.

I smirked at Weasel turning my back to him.

I turn around and look at his face.

And I saw a look of sadness and depression as he wandered down the Slytherin table, facing rejection.

I almost felt bad for him...

WAIT! Before you judge me, I said ALMOST.

Soon, the feast was over and all of the plates were completely sparkly.

"First years, follow me to the dormitory!" a voice called.

Probably the prefect, I thought to myself.

We marched after the prefect.

He arrived at the Slytherin Common Room.

"The password is "Mote it be," the prefect said calmly.

"Girls left side Boys on the right. Go to sleep," the prefect said authoritatively.

We nod excitedly, well as excitedly as a pure blood can.

I nestle into my bed happily, awaiting my next day at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4- Author's Note

A/N- Do you guys want me to do the format I used last chapter? Or the first one? In addition, I was wondering if you want me to continue with Hermione's years at Hogwarts in order, or skip to her 5th-6th year? I appreciate if you would! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5- Audiences and Respect

A/N- Due to not a lot of reviews... PLEASE REVIEW! I need your feedback! I have decided to do a mixture of both styles.

I woke up early in the morning, eagerly awaiting for my friends to wake up. Okay, let's get this straight. I am not going to do anything my father wants me to do. All I was going to do was scorn everyone under me, but realistically... I don't act like the perfect pure blood witch ALL the time. I mean, I am only 11 turning 12 so, shouldn't I TRY and act like a normal girl? Yeah, I thought so.

I looked around my dormitory. No one was in sight, so I whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Mother and Father,

I have gotten into Slytherin with Draco. On the ride to Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson bowed to Draco and I because we are going to betrothed soon. Also, a Weasley, (the youngest), was very rude to Draco and I... So Draco shoved him off, and I ignored him. Weasley's are blood traitors... As Draco told me, what I already knew. I don't think I have made any friends. Instead I have followers, is that okay with you? Almost everyone admires me. Because of our very pure blood line I guess.

I will make you proud.

- Hermione Granger

I read over my letter swiftly and called over to my owl, called Trinh. DO NOT JUDGE ME. I wanted that name, okay? The owl flew over to my bed, swiftly, without knocking anything over. I smiled proudly. In Vietnamese, Trinh meant pure. So, since my owl was very graceful and knocked nothing over, I named in Trinh.

"Go Trinh, to my parents," I whispered softly.

She clicked her beak at me, and flew into the rising dawn. I settle into my head comfortably and lay my head down, staring at the top of my bed.

Soon, it was time for the day to officially start. I ran down to the Great Hall with Draco by my side. "Can you believe it?" I breathed to Draco. "No," Draco said, sarcasm coating his voice. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled his arm to the heart of the Slytherin table. Designed only for the purest of the purebloods. I smirked at that, and looked over at Draco. His expression mirrored mine. As my mother said, we matched each other.

I quickly took my breakfast and started to eat it, as Draco had. Then I looked behind me. Weasel... When would he give it up? I would never like him. EVER!

"What do you want Weasel?" I drawled.

"To sit here," Weasel said with a pained expression.

"You're a blood traitor Weasel," Draco retorted.

"No, how am I when I got into Slytherin?" Weasel said, defending himself.

"Yeah, did you beg the hat to put in Slytherin?" I say tauntingly.

Weasel's face turns red, not in shyness. But anger.

"How can you judge me like that! Maybe I'm different from my family! Maybe I hate blood traitors, mudbloods, and halfbloods! You can't judge me like that!" Weasel yelled furiously.

His brothers looked at him in shock, then anger.

"So... You hate MUDBLOODS, AND BLOOD TRAITORS!" his older brother (Percy) said angrily.

"You hate your own family?" the other brother (Fred) said questioningly.

The youngest Weasel lifted his head defiantly and nodded.

"I'll do what it takes, and I'm a Slytherin. Tell Mum it's too late, her little baby has gone bad" Ron said defiantly.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. My face remained coldly blank.

"Can you please like me now?" Weasel pleaded to me.

The whole of Hogwarts was listening. Even the Boy Who Just Can't Die.

Draco looked furious.

"Don't touch her. I was about to let you into my group of pure bloods. You could have been apart of something great. BUT, when you touch my betrothed... You will never get any protection from me... OR ANYONE," Draco spat.

"You are betrothed?" Weasel asked.

"I TOLD YOU THAT FACT A LOT OF TIMES!" I yelled.

"Oh..." Weasel said, his face falling dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned around, leaving him. Friendless...

"Slytherin's! Your schedules!" a professor said, his voice void of any emotion.

Draco and I turn to see a professor handing us two pieces of parchment.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I respect you two. Especially you, Ms. Granger. You have the arrogance of a Slytherin, but the bravery of a Gryffindor. And you come from a very pure family. (A/N- Hermione's pure blood. Trinh means pure... Get it?) "Mr. Malfoy, you are the next heir to the Malfoy fortune. You have the cunningness of a true snake. And you are loyal, like a Gryffindor. Congrats, you have my respect. My name is Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin House," Professor Snape said, with awe in his voice.

Draco and I look at each other, trying to not burst out laughing.

"Um, thank you?" Draco offered hesitantly.

"Your welcome, Mr. Malfoy," the Professor said to us warmly.

A/N- Professor Snape being warm? Eh, but you know how high Snape thought of Draco in the first year... so. CHANGE OF PLANS NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks to Anne Mary Ellen.


	6. Chapter 6- Mission Nightmare

I remember that memory of Draco and I having Snape's respect. And look at us now... Currently he's looking at us with such intensity, you'd think we were having an affair (A/N- Don't worry... No Snape and Hermione. And I have some pre information... Draco will hate the Golden Trio as usual. ) But now he's telling Draco and I that we have to be Death Eater's... Once we turn 16. Right now, it's the end of our 5th year. Draco and I turning 16, next May... Uh oh.

It went something like this:

"Draco, Hermione," Snape's pale face was even paler than usual.

"What," Draco and I said simultaneously.

"You two. Death Eaters. At the age. 16. Draco's parents. Want. Protection. For Both. You need. To be brave. Take mission. Be. Safe." Snape managed to get out.

Draco looked at me with wide eyes.

I dragged Draco to the side of the room.

"Draco, you might not get this. But, The Dark Lord wants us to be Death Eaters and take a mission. And you're parents want us two to be safe in Hogwarts," I say calmly.

"I'm sorry," Draco said sadly.

"For what?" I ask.

"For dragging you into this..." Draco said, trailing off.

"Draco, it wouldn't work. My FATHER. He agreed to let me become a Death Eater when I turned 16," I say, spitting out Father.

I put my head down dejectedly.

Draco sat down next to me heavily. And he wrapped his arms around me. Do you have any idea how long I waited for that? That hug? It was amazing. I mean, Draco hugged me plenty of times, but this hug meant a LOT to me.

Snape looked at us with a mixture of pity and depression. By the way, the depression part is his normal part of his life.

I was feeling unbelievably sad for Draco and I. Was this relationship going to survive throughout the war? I really didn't know. And right now, all I wanted to do was rest my head on Draco's shoulder. But that wasn't going to happen obviously... Right now, I didn't feel like that smart aleck 1st year. I had changed. I was a powerful witch, I was still headstrong. But, I thought about my actions first then carried them out. If I could use 3 words to describe an 11-year-old me, I would use- proud, strong, cunning. 3 words for me right now would be careful, headstrong, and cunning. I feel that I am a great leader. But, recently I was wondering if I should join the side of light. The Dark Side only had one good side. Draco. The Light Side had many positives. They were fighting for what I now sort of believed. I didn't believe too much in blood purity now. Was it the half bloods fault that they had only 1 magical parent? It wasn't anyones fault. Draco, had seen my argument and believes me. But he has to put up a facade, since he's the heir to the House Of Malfoy. The Light Side also offered protection for my mother. But NOT my father. He like bowed down to Voldemort, btw I don't care about calling him Voldemort. I'm not afraid of him. He lived in my house for crying out loud! I don't really care! Wow, listen to my mini rant much? Anyways... the Light Side had The Boy Who Couldn't Die, and his "Golden Trio," Made up of Seamus Finnegan, and Ginny Weasley. I could tell that Draco resented them, a LOT. For the trio had taken all of the spotlight, and now Potter was being called the "CHOSEN One." Personally, that's just a weird name... Chosen One? What was he chosen for? To kill Voldemort? Well, if he was supposed to, he better get a move one, before me and Draco had to become Death Eaters.

"Goodbye Snape," Draco said.

Snape only raised his sunken head in farewell.

Draco and I ran to the Slytherin Common Room. The only place where I felt safe from the eerie chill.

"Draco, we have to take the mark. We have to accept the mission," I said seriously.

"Who do you trust enough to tell about this secret?" Draco asked me.

"I trust... Pansy," I say.

"And I trust Blaise," Draco looks at my expression.

"He's loyal to me relax," Draco says reassuringly.

I shrug my shoulders in defeat and look at him straight in the eye.

"Draco... Do you really think Potter will win the war?"

"I want to say yes, Hermione. But, no. His Trio is very weak indeed. Finnegan, to say is horrible at Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. The Youngest Weasel is only only good at DADA, and Quidditch. And Potter... Is not enough to defeat The Dark Side." Draco says grimly.

When he says this, I imagine a little elf going, "COME TO THE DARK SIDE! WE GOT COOKIES!" (A/N- Yes, cookies. From one of my friends back at school)

I nod in agreement.

"Potter should have accepted my friend request on Goodreads!" Draco burst out suddenly.

"Wait what? What's Goodreads? Is that a disease?" I ask confusedly.

"Um, it's a muggle reading site," Draco says, flushing red.

I look at Draco highly shocked.

"What! I said I was going to change, right?" Draco said, highly offended.

I nod hesitantly and throw him a smirk.

"I'm still THE DRACO MALFOY!" Draco says with a smug smirk.

I smack him lightly on his arm and walk up to my dormitory and throw him a victorious smile as he gets blocked out of the girls' rooms.

"Ever read: Hogwarts A History?" I ask smugly.

"Um, no? Why would I?" Draco says confusedly.

I groaned in disappointment. When I was a professor here, I would make everyone read it. Trust me, I would. No one even reads it! That's offending! Not knowing of your own school's history...

I shake my head in disappointment.

"Night Draco!" I yell.

"Night Hermione!" Draco yells back.

I settle into a long and hopefully peaceful sleep.

Sadly, it's not. I have a horrible nightmare. Someone is screaming and it sounds like Potter and his Golden Trio. I see the Golden Trio, dead on the floor. Then behind them I see Draco, me, Blaise, and Pansy. Did we kill them? What does it mean? Then in front of the Golden Trio was Voldemort and his face was gruesome mask of delight and happiness, and somewhere beneath it... FEAR? What? What would Voldemort be afraid of? Besides a nose? Hmm... I awoke as Voldemort turned his face to me, and then he had no face. I screamed in terror. Pansy came running over to my bed. She was shockingly my best friend, after the train ride in 1st year.

"What happened?" she asked concernedly.

"I had a nightmare! Concerning Draco, me, you, and Blaise! And Voldemort! And the Trio!" I say in deep breaths.

"Okay," Pansy says, merrily staring at me.

"Go get Draco and Blaise!" I say to her.

She nods her head, and dashes outside and returns shortly with a ruffled looking Draco and a normal looking Blaise.

"Okay, so I had a horrible nightmare. Someone was screaming and it sounded like Potter and his Golden Trio. I saw the Golden Trio, dead on the floor. Then behind them I saw Draco, me, Blaise, and Pansy. Then in front of the Golden Trio was Voldemort and his face was gruesome mask of delight and happiness, and somewhere beneath it... FEAR? What? What would Voldemort be afraid of? Besides a nose? Then I awoke as Voldemort turned his face to me, and then he had no face. Then I started screaming and Pansy ran to me, then she got you guys," I say my face showing calmness, but my tone betrayed my horror.

I looked at Draco. He mouthed _Mission. _I looked at him in realization and nodded. We would have to tell Pansy and Blaise later, and tell them. What if Draco and I's mission was to kill Potter and his friends? No way. Draco and I aren't killers... "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" I scream at myself internally. I hear a voice, _nothing... _

I look at Draco, "WERE YOU TALKING TO ME IN MY HEAD!"

"Um, no..." Draco said guilty.

"Ya, sure," I say with a drawl.

"Back to sleep?" Pansy asks eagerly.

I nod.

" Sleep time... AGAIN!" Blaise says excitedly.

I roll my eyes at him and jump back onto my bed. This time, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Next Story

Do you guys want me to a continuation (sequel) of this story? I'm estimating about 20+ chapters... Or do you want me to do another subject/pairing/story? Please answer this question in a PM or in a review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8- The Dark Quartet Rises

A/N- I am skipping to a month before Hermione and Draco have to become Death Eaters (Set date- October 31st) So I am skipping to September 6th. They are in 6th year right now

I looked at Draco, and saw a skeleton of the guy who used to be. He used to be cold and scornful to Gryffindors. He used to be careful, but nice around the Slytherin's. Aside from me, only Blaise and Pansy knew what both of us were going through. We were about to be forced to become Death Eaters. Branded by evil for life. And when I looked at Draco, I saw myself in him. I was still rude to Gyrffindor's but my taunts didn't have anymore "spice" in them. I felt cold and empty. I could only feel warmth from Draco, Pansy, or Blaise. I think we sort of kept each other alive, that their was still something to keep us going. Draco and I were completely different everyone noticed that. We had blank faces and we looked near dead. In the last few months, I am so thankful for Pansy and Blaise... They scared off everyone with glares, that looked at Draco and I.

All I could do was look at my calender, counting down the days that we were going to receive our mission, and be branded with the Dark Mark. And right now it was September 6th. Draco and I had about 1 month and 1/2. Until... Our life was over. We wouldn't pure anymore. We would be on the side of Voldemort. My heart crumbled.

"WHY!? Couldn't I have been a mud blood? If I was I would escape this life. Couldn't I have a different father! WHat kind of Father would allow their only DAUGHTER to join the DEATH EATER'S AT THE AGE OF 16! And it gets better! My father just COULD NOT WAIT! For his daughter to become a Death Eater, so he said, "Heck, let her join now!" I yelled angrily.

"I wouldn't want you to be a mud blood," a voice said.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me," his usual smug voice, was dead.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, I was feeling pretty pissed off," I said grimly.

"I can see that," was his sarcastic response.

"Yeah..."

"Do you think we should join the Order of The Phoenix?" Draco asks me.

I shake my head.

"I had a dream, about a week ago," I say.

Draco nods his head.

"Well, my dream told me that... The Trio was going to die... And a Dark Quartet took over. Except they weren't dark... They were fighting for the light. They were you, me, Pansy, and Blaise. Then you and I killed Voldemort. Pansy fought in the war against your aunt. And Blaise killed Voldemort's snake," I finish.

Draco's eyes widen.

"So we have SOME hope?" he asks me.

"No, this shows us that Potter might fail... But we must be ready to fight against Voldemort..." I conclude.

"You are so sure of the future," Draco states.

"I am. I have faith, that we will succeed. And I trust you," I say, tears in my eyes.

(A/N- If you don't like kissing? Don't read this part...)

Draco tackles me down on my bed and presses his soft lips onto mine. My eyes widen, but I gratefully melt into his kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and takes my hands. We break apart for air and look into each other's gaze.

"I love you Hermione," Draco says.

"I love you too Draco," I say.

"I love you because you're a natural leader, you're smart, cunning, sly, beautiful, and confident," Draco says his steel grey eyes staring into my eyes.

"I love you because you're my little dragon. You're fierce, loyal, cunning, handsome, and arrogant. Don't FORGET. You're MY Dragon," I say, my chocolate brown eyes staring into his eyes.

"I need you. You help me survive the hell hole. You help me remain sane. You helped me be the person I am," Draco whispers.

"Me too. You help me survive being the youngest girl Death Eater. And you helped me become the confident person I am. You gave me confidence in the darkest times. Thank you," I whisper to him.

Draco's lips form into a smile as he wraps me in a tight hug as he and I drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9- I'm sorry

I wake up in the morning, realizing that Draco and I were 1 day closer to our destiny. That is if you call being branded by Voldemort for your life- destiny... Draco is on his bed, his chest rising and falling gently. He seemed more at ease then ever. I looked at Pansy's bed, it was empty. I looked at Blaise's bed. Empty. Well, they probably went to go and have a love breakfast or something... It was early, but I decided to leave Draco for some rest, and for me to get some food.

I walked to the Great Hall to see the breakfast that was prepared for us. I walked down to see Pansy and Blaise eating breakfast in the center of the Slytherin table. Haha, where the purebloods belong... I made my way to the two carefully.

"Hey Pansy!" I shouted.

Pansy jumped in her seat.

"Oh, it's you Hermione. Hi," Pansy said, after getting her breath back.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Oh Pansy... Why do you look like you're going to die? Draco and I are in a month," I say bitterly.

Pansy jumps to sit next to me, "I'm sorry. It's just that you scared me. And it won't be that bad, you have Blaise and I! We can help you in the task," Pansy suggests.

"Pansy, if you can help us," I say darkly.

"What do you mean? HE wouldn't make you do something too difficult! You guys are only 15!" Pansy exclaims.

"I'm sorry Pansy... But I mean, Draco is Malfoy heir. I have one of the purest blood lines. Voldemort expects a lot from people like us," I try to explain to Pansy.

"I understand... You can help us, but it's going to be dangerous," I warn her.

"Slytherins are dangerous," Pansy says with a smirk.

Slytherins are going to be famous for smirks, I thought to myself, at that moment a smirk appeared on my face.

Draco also appeared down the staircase.

"Hey Draco, breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure," he says sleepily.

I roll my eyes and take 2 waffles with a couple pieces of bacon on it.

"Breakfast served," I say sarcastically.

Draco was so sleepy he couldn't even detect my sarcasm. Oh boy... a sleepy Draco equals a brick sitting next to you for the whole morning.

Snape walks down the staircase and motions for us to follow him. I pull Draco along as he tries to wolf down the bacon.

"Draco! Pay attention!" I scold him gently.

"Okay, jeez woman!" Draco yells, suddenly wide awake.

Snape looks at us pitifully.

"Stop looking at us like that and tell us the BAD NEWS!" I yell angrily.

Snape's eyes widen and he opens and closes his mouth.

"STOP BEING A FISH! AND. TELL. US. THE. NEWS." I growl, pissed off for being dragged here EARLY in the morning and hearing nothing.

"The Dark Lord. Wants you to be branded. Now. You have to go now," Snape says, his eyes tearing up.

"Snape. My mother wanted us to have protection, and what did you do? You practically threw us to Voldemort!" Draco yells, his face consorting in a mixture of emotions. First, I saw anger, worry. Then under it I saw fear, bravery, and more anger. Yeah, I know... I can read emotions well. Well, actually if I looked in a mirror that's what I usually saw in myself.

"I'm sorry Draco," Snape said, cowering before us.

"You're a coward," I say suddenly.

"How dare you! You have no clue what I go through!" Snape yells at me.

"No. How dare you. You have no clue what Draco and I go through. We are children. Snape! Children. As a matter of fact, we are only 15 years old! And guess what? We have to branded by evil at this age! At our age, you were probably too afraid to do anything! I'm shocked you were even IN Slytherin!" I scream, my voice becoming more and more high pitched every word.

Snape was lost for words, but was saved by a blinding light.

"Snape, are they ready to go?" a voice asked.

"Y-Yes," Snape replied.

"Children, let's go," the voice said.

I glared at Snape with rage, while Draco shot a look at Snape that wished Snape a slow and painful death. Snape gulped at both of our looks and had the nerve to wave. My eyes widened angrily as I saw the gesture. My hand went to my wand instinctively as I drew it out.

"Crucio!" I yell, with angry tears blinding my eyes.

Snape collapsed to the ground in pain and agony, as the Death Eater looked on in interest. I took the curse off him, for a brief 5 seconds and quickly Draco replaced me.

"Crucio!" Draco yells, as much anger in his voice as mine had.

Snape once again fell to the ground in obvious pain. I put my hand on Draco's shoulder.

"It's okay, lets leave this scum bag to rot and die here for all I care," I say, with another sneer at Snape's unmoving body.

"Ahh, the Dark Lord was correct in choosing you," the Death Eater says, as his eyes scan over Snapes' body.

"And who are you?" I ask coldly.

"Thorfin Rowle. I'm here to deliver you to the Dark Lord," Rowle says.

"Well, duh. Come on lets get this over with," I say rudely.

He takes Draco and I's arm, as we side apparate to the place that I can call- My Death Place. And trust me... it's not a peaceful Death Place.

We enter the room with a pop. It's Draco's home. How could I call Draco's house my Death House? But then again, I was pretty sure I could. Voldemort entered the room.

"My lord," I greeted.

I nudged Draco to do the same.

"My Lord," Draco said, his voice void of emotion.

"Draco, Hermione. I see you have come as I requested." Voldemort said cooly.

"Of course. Snape- I spit out his name- told us," I say coldly.

"You don't like him?" Voldemort says, momentarily shocked.

"He's a greasy haired git," Draco supplies.

"Yes, that. And, we have news that we hope won't upset you," I say respectfully.

"I should hope not," Voldemort replies.

"Um, Draco and I may have crucioed Snape..." I say, drifting off at the end.

"Oh," Voldemort says, mildly surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry if this is not pleasing, my lord," Draco says with a bow.

"No. It's amusing Draco. Like I told my Inner Circle... You two will become a formidable duo in my favor. You both crucoied Snape, and from what Rowle tells mep most painfully." Voldemort says, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"It would be an honor, my lord," I say with no expression on my face.

"I remember you saying that when you were 11," Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"I did," I say cooly.

"Well, Draco, Hermione. It's time for your branding and your mission." Voldemort finishes grimly.

Both of us nod, in fear. But instead we raise our heads bravely.

"You will fix a Vanishing Cabinet in Hogwarts to allow Death Eaters to come in and out of Hogwarts. And in addition, both of you will befriend one of the Trio... Each..." Voldemort finishes.

"Thank you, my lord." Draco and I both say.

"Your welcome, and now you two will be branded," Voldemort says with a vile smile.

He pulls out his wand at mutters a spell, a snake appears, burned into Draco's skin. Draco eyes are watering in pain. I look at Draco worriedly, but soon see _Voldemort_ hold his wand above my own arm and feel a burning iron rod on fire, on my skin. I wince in pain, then bow to Voldemort. Draco does the same thing as me.

"You two will make great leaders of this new legacy! Leave now," Voldemort demands.

I feel like slapping his in his face, but that would probably get me killed. So instead, Draco and I shuffle out of the room, holding our left forearms in pain. We are immediately bombarded by my parents, and Draco's parents.

"Draco! My little dragon! You're beautiful skin is lost!" Draco's mom screams dramatically.

"Hermione. I lost you..."is all my mother says.

My father's smile is immensely proud as he whispers in my ear, "My precious daughter,"

I look down at the ground, then pull Draco away from his crying mother and apparate back to Hogwarts with him.

Once we get back in Snape's room... We see Snape is still on the floor.

"Good for you. We just reached our death paradise," I spit at Snape's still body.

Draco looks at me, "Hermione, what happened to us?" he asks softly.

"It's over... we just got branded. We have our mission," I remind him gently.

"I'm sorry..." I repeat over and over.

_I'm sorry..._


	10. Chapter 10- Mission Trust

I woke up, looking at my left arm forearm in disgust. I saw Pansy leaning over me, in worry.

"What happ- Oh no..." Pansy said, looking at me pityingly.

"Pansy. It happened Draco and I branded. And we have our mission. It's near over," I say despairingly.

"What's your mission?" Pansy asks gently.

"We have to fix a cabinet, to bring Death Eaters in and out of Hogwarts. And befriend one of the Trio. Admit it Pansy. We. Are. Screwed." I force out.

"No you're not. We can help," Pansy pleads.

"Fine. Try," I say, slightly sick of looking at the snake on my arm.

Draco walks in the room, looking horrified.

"Draco, Hermione. I'm sorry," Blaise said, who was behind Draco.

"You couldn't have prevented it," Pansy reassures him.

"It's all my father's fault. He wanted me to take the mark EARLY! It wasn't enough at 16, but he made it 1 month early!" I yelled furiously, tears blinding my eyes.

"Hermione. I had an idea. What do you think of joining the Order Of The Phoenix? We could have safety too," Draco suggested.

"I'm sorry Draco. But this is a bad idea. We could be killed when we go to the Dark Lord next time," I say grimly.

"And we have our mission," I added.

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"You forgot?" I say, highly affronted.

"I tried to," Draco replied.

"Well Draco and I have to fix a Vanishing Cabinet. And befriend one of the Trio. EACH." I finish darkly.

"Well then," Blaise says, looking scared for us.

Pansy who heard this already from me, looked at Draco and I, in sadness. Just then, I realized that I didn't WANT their pity or sorrow. Either I could do it, or I couldn't do it. And by failing, it just would NOT work with me.

"That' it. I'm done moping in this damn room. It's time for us to face our destiny," I said with a clear voice.

Pansy and Blaise looked up at me in shock.

"Are you a Gryffindor now?" Pansy asks sarcastically.

"No Pansy. I'm trying to bring some light to the snakes. This is our destiny," I say confidently.

"I hope you're right," Blaise mutters, as we shuffle out of my room.

"Of course I am" I grumble furiously.

(In the Room Of Requirement)

"Pansy, Blaise. I need both of you to stay guard. If someone suspicious comes along, make a loud noise," I say to Pansy and Blaise.

They nod in anticipation. I roll my eyes at their obvious excitement for being able to help us.

"Draco, lets finish this mission," I say, with a smirk.

We open the door and are greeted with a huge dump of random stuff.

"This is helpful," Draco mutters.

"It is. Accio Vanishing Cabinet," I yell.

Draco whistled appreciatively. "That is helpful," he says, with a glance at the dusty cabinet.

I looks at the cabinet. It has a bunch of family crests in the border.

"Draco... What crest is this?" I ask him.

Draco walks over and brushes his hand against the cabinet. Then suddenly, his piercing grey eyes opened in realization.

"It's the Potter crest..." he murmurs in shock.

"Is he the key to our problem?" I ask.

"Yeah, it says only he can help us," Draco replies.

"Well, then... Let's party!" I scream in excitement.

Draco quirks his eyebrows at me. "Hermione? Are you still a pureblood?" Draco asks me sarcastically.

"Um, no duh! But this our plan. We have to tell Potter! We have to tell him the truth about our mission and then he can help us!" I say, in a convincing manner.

Draco nods his head, "Yeah. But it's gonna be hard. Potter hates my guts,"

"That's also true. But, we come out with the truth. Absolutely NO lies, got that Draco?" I say, with a look at Draco.

"Fine, oh master," Draco says with a smirk. I throw a smirk back at him and drag him by his arm back to Pansy and Blaise.

"So how did it go?" Pansy asks me.

"We have an idea," Draco said.

"Actually, I had the idea," I say with a pointed look at Draco.

"Oh sweetie! I thought I was the mastermind!" Draco said with a smile.

"No Draco! And first of all, I'm just so brilliant! Second, I like your smirks better than your smiles!" I retort, a smirk covering my face.

Draco's smile fades into an evil smirk. "There you go!" Draco says with an annoyingly happy face.

I roll my eyes at his antics. "Come on guys. Where would the Trio be at this time?"

"The library," Blaise suggests.

I nod my head. "Let's go." As we saunter off to the library, I can't help but wonder._ Will they trust us?_

We open the doors to the library in anticipation and worry.

We are greeted by Potter and his Trio.

"Malfoy? Granger? Parkinson? Zabini?" they ask.

"Potter, Weaselette, FInnegan?" we say, remaining cool.

A/N- Next chapter... Trust meeting!


	11. Chapter 11-Success or Fail?

"Wait! Potter- Before you like leave... I want you to hear us out. Okay?" Draco asks pleadingly.

"Fine Malfoy," Harry says cautiously.

"Okay Potter. First of all. I want to apologize for when I made your life torture. I'm really sorry," Draco apologizes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too," I add.

"We all acted really immature. And we want to make up," Pansy says.

Harry looks at all of us in shock. "How do I know you really HAVE changed?"

"I'm willing to tell you everything. I think you can help us," I say, looking at Harry in the eyes.

Harry shrugs his shoulder, inviting us to continue.

"So you think you know us... You know the part about us being pureblood supremacists... But, there's a lot more. Draco and Hermione have been forced to take on The Dark Mark," Pansy whispers.

Finnegan's eyes widen in shock. "So you're Death Eaters and you want US to trust you?"

"Pansy, maybe I should take over," Draco suggests.

"K, sure." Pansy replies.

"So, Snape dragged us to his office super early! I mean I was SOOO tired!" Draco complains.

Harry's mouth is slowly opening in shock.

"Maybe I should do this," I say.

"Yeah, I would like that," Weaselette says, with a glare at our group.

"Well, basically. Our group is willing to tell you everything. No lies at all." I say with a determined look at Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

"How can we trust you snakes?" Finnegan asks.

"Are you SERIOUS! I JUST said that we would tell you everything!" I burst out.

"Yeah Seamus. Maybe we really should just talk about this first," Potter mutters to his friends.

"Fine by us," Draco says carelessly.

Potter and his group settled off to the corner. All I could hear was, untrusty, telling us everything, Voldemort, spies, Death Eaters, Slytherins. I rolled my eyes at their indecisiveness.

"Okay. We made the decision. Seamus has some problems with you, but Ginny and I agree to be friends with you," Potter said calmly.

"Great. You want some information? Okay, but you have to promise to never abandon us and to trust us," Draco says with a smirk.

Potter nods his head and holds out his hand. Draco accepts it and they shake on it.

Draco smirks again. "See Potter! You accepted my handshake AND my Goodreads Request! So yeah!"

"Are you serious Malfoy? You just wanted to shake hands with me?" Potter asked.

"Um, no!" Draco retorted.

"Yeah, sure," Potter says with a smile, he's too annoying to smirk like us Slytherins.

We drag Potter along with us, as we explain our situation.

"Potter! Do you NOT get it! I was waking up, and Snape dragged me and Hermione to his office! I was dead tired, until Hermione through some breakfast at me!" Draco yells frustratedly.

"DRACO! He gets it, I think! Now, seriously! Should I explain this?" I ask.

Draco nods. "Okay, so first of all- Snape dragged us to his office. And he told us that we had to take the Mark at that instant. So we were so angry at him. A random Death Eater was there to take us. Snape had the nerve to wave! So one at a time, Draco and I crucioed Snape," I say.

"Oh! I had no clue you guys knew how to Crucio!" Potter said- with a scared glance at us.

"Yeah we do. So um- Oh yeah. So we had to go to Voldemort. Let me get into depth now. So, he first gave us our mission then h-he branded us," I force out.

"Oh really? Oh then what's your mission?" Potter asks curiously.

"We have to fix a Vanishing Cabinet. And befriend one of your Trio," Draco finishes.

"Oh? Then are you guys with us? Or on The Death Eater side?" Potter asks.

"WHY WOULD WE BE ON THE DARK SIDE POTTER!" Draco yells angrily.

"Oh. So I take that you're on our side. Hmm. Well, I suggest you tell me more about this cabinet," Potter suggests.

Meanwhile, Draco was like fuming in rage.

"Well, the cabinet had the Potter crest on it. Draco said that you would be the key to our mission," I say.

"Really? Oh, what do I do to help you then?" Potter asks us.

"I don't know," I confess.

"Slytherin Princess doesn't know what to do?" Potter taunts.

"Who's the Prince then?" I ask curiously.

"Um, how do you not know," Potter asks me.

"I'm not really into those stuff, you know?"

Potter blinks up at me in shock, "You really don't know then?"

"I'm honest!" I say defiantly.

Potter snorts in disbelief. "How do you NOT know?" he asks cluelessly.

"Potter. I'm trying HARD here. And, I just told you why," I said, with an eye roll.

HIs expression cleared. "Oh..." I looked over at Draco.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Um- No. Uhh. Actually yeah I'm in perfect condition!" Draco said too quickly.

"Yeah sure. Now can we get back to the info giving," I say, slightly pissed off.

"Oh, yeah sure," Potter says, with a false attempt at being happy.

"So. You THINK you know me and Draco? Well no. I might be a pureblood witch and stuff. I might appose like- the lower blood... But that doesn't mean I want them to die," I explain carefully.

"Um, ya," Potter says.

"Okay... So basically. I NEVER want to serve the Dark Lord. EVER. But-"

"You are a Death Eater," Potter finishes.

"Yes- Well no. Actually, my father basically dragged Draco and I to The Dark Lord... So I could finally be the perfect pureblood daughter," I say, with anger smothering my voice.

Potter stood, his jaw slack.

"Snape first dragged us to his office. And got Hermione and I angry in the beginning, then had the nerve to wave. That was is for both of us apparently. We crucioed Snape," Draco finishes carelessly.

"You crucioed Snape! Dude, that is so awesome!" Potter burst out.

"I know right! I mean Potter, I'm really sorry for everything I did. So, can you just accept my handshake already!" Draco yelled.

"Hmm. Well... I think you HAVE changed, so... Fine," Potter extended his hand to shake with Draco. Once they finished shaking, Draco pumped his fist in victory.

"Haha Potter! You finally accepted my handshake!" Draco crowed.

"Yeah," Potter said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Now lets go have cookies together," Draco yelled happily.

"Um,NO!" Potter and I say simultaneously.

"Aww... Dang it!" Draco cried.

"Well? Don't you want more information?" I asked Potter, relieved to change the subject off of cookies.

"Yeah."

"Well. Me and Draco are like Death Eaters now. Um, we don't really WANT to serve him. If we rebel, we're probably gonna be like dead," I say with annoyance apparent in my voice.

"Hmm. ANything else?"

"Well, Hermione had a dream about- um," Draco suddenly stopped abruptly, looking at me curiously.

"Um, no offense Potter. Promise you WON'T kill us after we tell you this?" Draco asks him.

"I swear by Godric I will not kill you," Potter swore.

"Well. Potter, basically I had a dream that you and your trio died when trying to kill Voldemort. And Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and I took your place and returned the light to the world." I said, looking nervously to see Potter's reactions.

"Is there any way we can prevent this?" Potter asks, void of emotion.

"I didn't dream beyond this," I confess.

"Oh, well. Do you know any way we can prevent this?" Potter asks.

"No, I'm sorry," I say, looking down at the ground.

"Can be alone for awhile?" his voice broke.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry. Remember, this might be real, or it might not be real. Keep hope," Draco says, as Potter walks away his emerald eyes conflicting with thoughts.

Potter returned, looking gloomy. Accompanied by the female weasel, and Finnegan. "Great," Draco muttered. I nod my head agreement.

"So, Potter. Have you thought it over and told your friends?" I ask calmly.

"Yeah, I have." he replied.

"And..."

"I decided to help you,"


	12. Chapter 12- Duels and Dances

"... I decided to help you..."

"WHAT! NO,"I say sarcastically.

"I get information, I help you two. But, my terms," Potter says seriously. "Ya..." Draco drawls.

"You're fair to everyone. And you won't tease anyone outside of your house," Potter finishes.

I shrug my shoulders carelessly and agree to his "terms".

"POTTER! GINNY! FINNEGAN! What are you doing with these people," a voice calls out. Ginny looks infuriated.

"What do you WANT you hypocrite," she says furiously.

"I'm warning you that Malfoy, and Granger are dangerous. They're snakes!" Weasel bursts out.

"And you are a what?" Potter says coolly, with a look down at the male Weasel's house robes. The side was emblazoned in snakes and green. "You know what Weasel?" I say calmly.

"You like me?" he asks hopefully.

"NO. I hate your guts. You're a little filthy hypocrite! You say you hate mudbloods, basically your WHOLE family, then now you hate Slytherins. Even though you ARE a Slytherin!" I burst out. At every word I utter, Weasel's face turns redder, and redder each time.

"Granger. Keep looking behind you. Because once you're alone and defenseless, I'll find you. And remember I HATE YOU NOW," Weasel threatens.

"Oh, the feeling is totally mutual!" I yell after his retreating back.

Ron POV

WHAT DID I DO! The only person I THOUGHT would accept me in Slytherin just turned her back on me! Or, is it my fault? AM I really a hypocrite? In the Great Hall, I said I hated my family (Bloodtraitors), and now I hated Slytherins. Yeah, that pretty much classified me...

Ronald Weasley- Red hair, blue eyes, filthy hypocrite, Slytherin, an idiot.

Hmm, that description actually DID describe me. Oh GOD! WHAT DID I DO! Everyone hates me! So, what do I do? Join the light side or the dark side? The light side, obviously had THE BOY WHO WOULDN'T DIE, and his cronies... But the dark side, had the most powerful dark wizard EVER! Isn't that a blinking green light to join the Dark Side? Right? Well I guess so... What about Hermione? Well she hates me, I know that clearly. Hmm. I have decided. I will join the Dark Side. It's FINAL. The Dark Side. It gave out cookies. Voldemort as the leader. Army of brave,merciless warriors. Pretty obvious that Potter wasnt't gonna win, right?

As I lay down on my bed, I stared up into the sky. "Was this a good choice?" I ask myself silently, as nightmares come sweeping my way.

"Ronald Weasley..." a cold voice says.

"Yes, sir," I answer.

"What is it you wish?"

"TO make Hermione Granger mine," I say bravely.

"Hmm. As you know, her betrothed is indeed one of my own. You will have to duel him, to gain her courtship,"

"Fine. That won't be hard," I say carelessly.

"You are brave. Arrogant. I hope that your skill is equal to your arrogance,"

"Thank you," I say respectfully.

"You are now one of mine. Ronald Weasley, you are a Death Eater," THOSE WORDS. Would haunt my life forever...

I suddenly wake up from my nightmare. Was that real? I pull my sleeves up, on the right side first. Nothing. I slowly turn up the left one, and see a burning emblazoned black snake upon my arm.

"Oh NO!" I whisper.

Draco POV

I suddenly felt a burning sensation on my arm. He was summoning me already? I quickly apparate back to my house, Hermione next to me. Voldemort himself is standing in the middle of a dueling station.

I sink to my knees, "My lord," Hermione repeats the same as me.

"Draco. I have had a funny request from our ranks. And that would be, "One person. Wants Hermione Granger. And is willing to battle you for her,"Voldemort says icily.

"Interesting indeed, my lord. But, who might this be?" I ask.

"Ahh. He's a newer one. ANd his name is Ronald Weasley,"

"My lord. As I heavily detest him, I shall gladly accept the challenge," I say bravely.

Weasel appears from the other side of the dueling platform. I walk up to meet him, we bow to each other.

"BEGIN!"

I instantly throw a Cruciatus curse at him. He dodges it with a duck.

"Hiding like a weasel?" I taunt.

"You bet, FERRET," he shoots back.

"Crucio!" I yell again. This time, it hits him directly. He sinks to the floor in pain. "Learn your lesson. Weasel's don't belong here. And never touch my Hermione," I snarl with rage. I hold the curse for a long 3 minutes, I release the curse and kick his body out of my house.

"My lord. Was that duel appeasing to you?" I ask.

"Indeed Draco. That was excellent," Voldemort praises.

"Thank you my lord," I say.

"Hermione. I need a report on how well your mission is going," Voldemort called out.

"Yes, my lord. The Vanishing Cabinet is coming along decently. Only a few more months should crack it. And we have so far befriended Potter. I'm working on the youngest Weasel right now," Hermione said, with a poker face.

"Excellent work," Voldemort rasps.

"Thank you my lord,"

"You may go now. I am very pleased." At those words I walk out of my own house to see my father.

"Father," I greet.

"Draco. I hear our lord is pleased with your progress." my father says proudly.

"Indeed," I say with a smirk.

"Then, excellent job Draco. You will be an excellent Lord Malfoy when I am gone," my father says thoughtfully.

"Thank you father," (A/N- How many times will I write thank you?)

"Yes son. Now go back to Hogwarts."

I nod my head carefully and take Hermione's arm. "Apparate? Or are you scared?" I ask with a smirk.

"Draco! Of course not! I'm not afraid of splinching, or going to the wrong place, or dying." Hermione says sarcastically.

"Oh, I meant side apparated. Just take my arm! Let's go already!" I say frustratedly. Hermione rolls her eyes at me, and reluctantly takes my arm. With a pop, we're in (GREAT) Snape's office! Another Crucio session! YIPEE. Um- no. Just no. Snape is at his desk. We walk coldly past him and slam the door on him. Much to our delight, we walk down to the Slytherin Common Room with no interruptions.

As soon as we get in, Pansy and Blaise erupt and start asking us questions. "What happened? Where were you? We were going to go cookie shopping!" At that I looked at Pansy. "Did you mean, um- Were you talking to Hermione?" I asked.

"Hermione! DUH!" Pansy cries, as she drags Hermione back out to the cookie shop.

"Well? What was that about?"Blaise says calmly.

"HE summoned Hermione and I. I'm sorry, but HE made me duel Weasel for Hermione. And you know who the winner is right?" I explain.

"Ahh. I get it" Blaise says, expression clearing.

"You shoulda seen his face when I crucioed him!" I say victoriously.

And we spent the rest of the night talking about my epic duel.

Hermione POV

I know what's coming. Weasel going to get revenge. A war is coming too. People are going to die. And it might be all my fault. At that happy topic, I sink into my knees, and begin to cry sadly.

"Why does it happen to me? My life would be easier as a mudblood!" I cry.

I slowly uncurl my arms and look up at the person who entered my room.

"Hi Pansy," I say sadly.

"We just went cookie shopping! You should happily be eating cookies!" she says.

"Um. No Pansy. For a 15 year old Death Eater, I do NOT eat cookies," I say with an eye roll.

"Oh yeah. Um, talk about Unforgivables?" Pansy says cluelessly.

"NO PANSY. I HATE being a Death Eater!" I say angrily.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry then. I guess I'll see you around then!" Pansy says faking happiness.

_What a horrible fake!_ I think in my mind. I throw my lifeless body on my bed and lay down. Wondering what my life would be if I was a mudblood, and had never known Draco and Pansy. I saw myself. I looked exactly the same, except I had a lion emblazoned on my robes. I was surrounded by Potter, the male Weasel and the female Weasel. And then I saw Draco sneering at me, his robes were emblazoned in snakes, and along side of him was Pansy, also sneering at me. I suddenly felt my heart shatter. If I was a mud blood... I would die with Potter and his trio. I wouldn't know my best friend, or Draco... WHat kind of life would that be? Yeah, I know. A horrible one. I decided to go down and show my face.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Pansy asks me.

"Hey. I'm okay, and I wanna apologize for what I said before. I didn't mean to sound so mad. I guess the war's getting to me," I say softly.

"It's okay Hermione. It's a lot of pressure for you right now. I understand," Pansy says as she hugs me.

"Wow. You should NOT forgive me that easily," I say after the hug is finished.

"I know. But you're my best friend. So, not much choice..." Pansy says.

"Oh. Well, then," I finish awkwardly.

"Let's go shopping for dresses!" Pansy says, back to normal.

"WHAT!? Why? No dance is EVEN coming!" I say looking at Pansy in shock.

"Um, PAY ATTENTION! To like- the world Hermione! It says it on the Notice Board!" Pansy says, an evil smile appearing on her.

"PANSY! What are you going to do with that dress?" I say, scared of the answer.

"Let's see," Pansy says with an evil grin. Pansy drags me out of Hogwarts and plops me in a DRESS SHOP. "PANSY!" I yell.

"Yes!" she says innocently.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I scream, as dozens of dresses come carting my way.

"Don't you love it!" a new voice said happily. "I'm sure she loves it," Pansy cuts in, with a glance in my direction.

"Of course I do," I lie.

"Oh great! What do you think of this?" the lady says, as she puts a golden/red dress in front of me.

"Nah. Too Lion-ish for me..." I say certainly.

"How about this?" she says, as she puts a silver, and green dress in front of me. It looks wonderful! The lining is silver, and the rest of the dress is a light/dark shade of green.

I look at Pansy in delight, "this is the one!" I mouth in happiness.

"How much is it?" I ask.

"Oh, 25 gallons...: the lady rattles off. I hand the lady the money, and help Pansy pick her dress. We end up finishing the shopping trip, in 5 hours. My dress took like 10 minutes. And Pansy sat there, looking at dress after dress for more than 4 hours. I honestly didn't get why she took so long to even do that! Dresses are not even THAT pretty... I mean mine looks okay, and whatever Pansy does to it, it will probably look amazing... But hmm.

As soon as we finish, Pansy races up to the common room, and yells at me to put on the dress.

I walk down the common room, feeling strangely like a princess. I hear lots of breathes drawn. "Hermione Granger? That can't be her? No!" is some of the whispers. I only heard one voice though, "Hermione Granger."

"Draco..."

"Hi Hermione. You look great. Preparing for the dance?" Draco asks me.

"Yeah. Pansy dragged me," I whisper.

"Oh. I see. Will you go the dance with me?" Draco asks quickly.

"Um, yeah. I will." I say, looking at the ground.

I hear a rush of clapping. "Um, thank you?" Draco offered.

Pansy then dragged me into her room, and Blaise dragged Draco into his room. Whatever Pansy was going to do, I'm sure that was what Blaise wa going to do.

A/N- My 10th reviewer will get a spoiler! OOH... The temptation!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- You're entitled to your own opinion. But, just like relax, k?


	14. Chapter 14- Battles and Enchantments

Draco POV

Blaise dragged me up to his room...

I looked up at Blaise. "Why did you that!" I yell at him. "Oh! I would have thought the reason was obvious!" Blaise says with a pointed look.

"Really? What is it?" I ask excitedly.

"You don't know?" Blaise says with a confused expression.

"Of course I don't! You douchebag!" I yell.

"Oh?" Blaise asks.

"JUST TELL ME," I say, annoyed.

"You JUST asked Hermione out! Duh!" Blaise says, frustrated with my lack of attention.

"Oh, yeah. That's obvious," I say, still clueless.

I suddenly wince in pain. "Blaise! The mark. He's calling..." I grunt out in pain.

Meanwhile with Hermione.

Hermione POV

Pansy dragged me into my room.

"What just happened?" she asked me seriously.

"You don't know?"

"I wasn't even there!" Pansy exclaimed. I shrug my shoulders. "You saw enough right?" I asked.

"Um, no. I just saw you talking to Draco," Pansy explains.

"Oh," was my lame answer.

"SO WHAT happened!" Pansy yells.

"Jeez! You're going to make me deaf!" I scream back.

"Oh. Sorry. Tell me?" Pansy says, looking down at the ground.

"FINE. Draco asked me out to the dance," I say, also looking down at the floor.

"Oh! Hermione! That's so amazing! No we can go together!" Pansy said happily.

Before I could question her answer, my mark burned fiercely. "Pansy. He's calling," I choke out.

"Oh. Stay safe," Pansy calls out, as I apparate to Draco's house.

As soon as I enter the room, Draco appears directly behind me. We exchange a quick glance. Basically explained as-

_Are you okay?_

_ Yeah. Are you okay?_

_ Yeah I'm fine._

_ We're not giving anything away? _

_Nope._

In that silent conversation Voldemort appeared himself. "Ahh, Hermione, Draco. Come join me in the meeting room," he invited.

"Yes my lord," we said simultaneously, as we follow him to the meeting room.

"Hermione, on my right. Draco, on my left." Voldemort orders. Draco and I quickly take the seats. I notice Snape was there, but was no longer the right hand of Voldemort. I couldn't help but smirk at Draco. He returned the smirk, obviously noticing the sight. Snape was looking slightly disgruntled. Not trusted anymore, I wanted to taunt.

"We are here in an urgent matter. Draco and Hermione." Voldemort paused looking at Draco and I.

"Draco and Hermione will give a report on how their mission is going,"

"Thank you my lord," I say before Draco.

"We have succeeded in befriending Potter and his group. The Vanishing Cabinet- needs further work. But, I think that around June will be perfect for the cabinet to work," I finish confidently.

"Excellent work for mere 15 year olds," many people praise us.

"Thank you," Draco says with a bow.

"You are all dismissed," Voldemort says, with a red glint in his eyes.

"Thank you my lord," we all murmur quietly.

Time Skip- all the way to June.

"Potter. This is the last meeting. I think we got it," Draco whispered to Potter.

"Ok. Same place. 7 PM?" Potter asked.

"Yeah," I say.

The days classes kip by amazingly slowly, as I stare at the clock. Willing it to turn 7... Finally, it does. Draco and I rush down to the room to meet Potter. And we are greeted by him. "Potter. We've figured it out! It requires, "blood of the enemy," Draco declares.

Potter's face looks priceless, he's scared out of his mind... "No Potter! I don't mean a whole gallon of your blood!" I say with an eye roll. His expression clears as he takes out a needle and pricks his thumb. "Wait! Potter! Before you do this, remember that whatever happens we are friends right?" Draco asks. "Of course Malfoy!" Potter responds. "You know that Voldemort will use that trasport Death Eaters into Hogwarts?" I add in. "Yes. I know. I have informed the order. Trust me," Potter says in a confident voice. "Okay Potter. Prick yourself to your hearts delight," Draco says sarcastically. "Ya Draco. I'm just dying to push a needle in my skin over and over," Harry says with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure you are Harry," Draco said. "So you two are on first name basis now?" I ask with a mocking laugh. "Haha Hermione!" Draco and Harry say together.

Potter shakes the blood off of his thumb, and I watch the glistening blood fall into the cabinet. Suddenly, the cabinet glows bright green, then emits a pop. A green apple is then dropped into Draco's hand. "Put in there?" I suggest. Draco nods his head, and puts the apple in the cabinet. Then, her closes the cabinet. After a 5 minute wait, the pop is heard again. I slowly open the cabinet, with my heart pounding. The apple had been engraved with a Mark on it. "Oh no. Harry. It's starting. He's coming! And he wants us to kill you! PLEASE STAY HIDDEN! You can't die,"_yet_ I add silently. "Fine," Harry says, looking slightly annoyed. "Swear for us," Draco said, as green lights began to explode from the box.

"Yes! I swear. I will remain hidden." Harry said, while running out of the room. A lot of Death Eaters came out of the cabinet. Ones I knew were- Rowle, Bellatrix, the twin Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy, my father (UGH), Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, Rosier, a horde of giants, and Voldemort himself. I looked at the Dark Ranks and begin to suddenly shiver with fear. Could Harry really win? I didn't think it was possible sadly...

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy! You have succeeded in your mission! And have done MUCH more!," Voldemort praised.

"Thank you my lord," both of us say dutifully.

"Death Eaters! Prepare for attack!" Voldemort roars.

The Death Eaters came rushing out of the room in a flurry of activity. "Hogwarts is going down!" they yelled furiously.

"Never!" was the defiant response from the ranks of Hogwarts.

Robes of red, yellow, and blue were flashing out and wands were being drawn. Lots of different curses were being uttered, but Draco and I quickly swerved to the Astronomy Tower with Voldemort beside us. We had to complete our final task. Killing Dumbledore... As I looked ahead, I saw Dumbledore at the edge of the terrace. With his wand not even out. "Albus, old fool," Voldemort hisses.

"Tom," Dumbledore said with a nod at us.

"You use my muggle name when you are about to be killed by 15 year olds?" Voldemort mocks.

"Of course Tom. I find it most fitting," Dumbledore says calmly.

"Yes, fitting that your own students are about to kill you," Voldemort says with a sneer.

"It is," Dumbledore says with a smile,

"Hermione, Draco. You decide which one of you should kill Dumbledore," Voldemort orders.

"Hermione, can I do it?" Draco says, trying to fake pleading.

"No Draco. Iam going to do it!." I say with a pissed off expression.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yell.

Dumbledore falls off the terrace, with a look of shock in his face. "Hermione! Excellent job!" Voldemort praises.

"Thank you. What are your plans now my lord?" I ask. "Ahh. I think it would be wise to instate a new headmaster in that old fool's death," Voldemort mutters softly.

"My lord. Is it okay for me to ask that question?" Draco adds.

"Yes. In that case. Even though you and Draco haven't even done your NEWTS... I. Lord Voldemort... Appoint Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as head master and mistress of Hogwarts," Voldemort declares.

"My lord!?" I say highly honored and shocked.

"Yes Hermione. It's real. You will be the head mistress for a LONG time and I expect you and Draco will rule with the Dark Ways," Voldemort says with a smirk.

"Yes my lord. This is an amazing opportunity!" Draco says with a shocked expression.

"Yes, I know. You may go now," Voldemort orders.

We nod and apparate back to Hogwarts. We have like 5 seconds before Pansy and Blaise errupt from the hallway. "Hermione! Draco! Are you guys okay?" Pansy asks.

"Yeah." Draco says.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"He made me kill Dumbledore," I say bravely. Pansy stares at me in shock, but Blaise didn't look surprised at all. "I knew that was going to happen," Blaise says.

"How?" Draco asks.

"He couldn't have made you do all of those things, to not let you kill Dumbledore," Blaise explains.

"Oh," I say blankly.

"Well, we can't make anyone realize that you and I are the new heads of this place," Draco says seriously.

"WHAT!?" Pansy yells.

"WAIT! You guys replaced Dumbledore?" Blaise says in surprise, his eyes evidently shocked.

"Yeah man," Draco says, while giving Blaise a fist pump. Pansy narrows her eyes thoughtfully. "Then can you make Blaise and I prefects?" she asks.

"Pansy. I killed Dumbledore. And I can't make you a prefect?" I ask my friend, slightly annoyed.

"Oh (A/N- how many times will i type OH)," Pansy says with a laugh.

"Well, I'm tired of hiding from everyone!" Draco declares, as he motions for us to follow him. We all stalk outside of our room to be greeted by a torrent of whispers. "_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Are they Death Eaters? They killed Dumbledore!"_

I looked at them with annoyance sparkling in my eyes. "Ok, how many of you are loyal to the dark cause?" I ask loudly. No one raised their hands. "Good," I say. "In that case. You will not give away to ANYONE at all... That I was forced to kill that old fool," I say, though uttering those words made me feel lousy.

"Oh? And who are you to tell us to that?" a voice says bravely.

"Me? Well I'm Hermione Granger. I have one of the most purest of all of the pure bloods. I killed Dumbledore. I'm going to be Hogwarts' next headmistress. And... I'm your murderer..." I drift off evilly. The boy, bolts off out of the room. No doubt to go and cry to his mother. "What's that boys name?" Pansy asks.

"Oh, um. I think its Evan Rosier. Why?" Blaise answers.

"Oh. Well Rosier's father is a Death Eater we can have him punished!" Pansy cackles maliciously.

"Ok?" I say, suddenly afraid of my best friend.

"Um... Sorry if I scared you weaklings," Pansy taunts.

"Of course you are," Blaise mutters.

"Well, anyways. I should go and report that midget... But, his mum is gonna go and complain to Voldemort anyways. He'll figure out. And, I'm sure he'll be fine with what I said," I say with a confident smirk.

"Yes master," Draco says sarcastically, falling to his knees.

"Yeah. So servant, get me some food!" I say sweetly. Draco jumps up and later returns with a lot of food. "Oh thank you servant! Now stop faking it Draco!" I yell, with an eye roll.

"Your welcome," Draco mutters, bowing low.

A/N- I'm going to skip VERY far! YAY! I mean, um I'd say around the time of the battle. Yeah. That's good. Um... WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! IS MY SHIRT ON BACKWARDS! I didn't think so... lol. Back to the story!

Hermione POV

I sat in the Headmaster chair. Haha... I remember, Draco had argued that HE should get the chair. But, I reminded him I killed someone... So, he gave me the chair and sat off to the side. MWAHAHA. I looked up at the calender, it read: January 16th. I sighed, Voldemort had Death Eater meetings almost every week... And, Voldemort had told us of his plans. He was to attack Hogwarts. He would lure Harry in, and then kill him. I had heard that Harry and his Trio had gone on a mission to find Horcruxs'. It sounded strange... But, I knew that Harry would come back to Hogwarts, and Voldemort would attack. That's when we come in, The Dark Quartet... What was gonna happen? Potter dies... So does his friends... Then we simply say, "NO MORE!" and "kill" Voldemort. Um no! I was only 16! I mean, like how was Draco and I going to kill a DARK wizard? Nah... It wasn't going to happen. A voice suddenly spoke, "Professor Malfoy! Professor Granger! Quick! One of the teachers have spotted Harry Potter in the castle!"

I looked at Draco. We dashed down the staircase, "Lead us there!" I ordered. We finally stopped at the Ravenclaw Common Room. "He's in here?" Draco asks the tiny boy.

"Yes sir," the boy responds. I wave the boy off as the eagle speaks its riddle.

_What has teeth. But cannot speak? _I sat down on the floor, pulled out a cookie and starting munching on it. "HERMIONE!"Draco yelled. "Yeah?" I say, just chilling on the floor. "The answer?" Draco asks. "Oh, a key or a comb. Why?" I say calmly. "Tell the eagle!" Draco says, slightly eager. "Fine. Well eagle, my bestie! The answer is a comb or a key!" I say happily eating another cookie. "Is she sane?" The eagle asked Draco. "No. Not at all," Draco says with a pointed look at me. "COME ON! Draco! You KNOW that these cookies are amazing! They're made of green apples!" I say proudly.

"No! But, they're my friends!" Draco exclaims. "Sure they are," the eagle says sarcastically. Before Draco could respond, the eagle shoved us in the common room. We saw a bunch of people clad in blue and bronze. "Malfoy? Granger? What are you doing? Didn't you kill Dumbledore?" they asked bitterly.

"Where's. Potter." Draco yelled. "Not here," a blonde girl said, with a smile.

"I'm here Draco," Potter said, shedding his cloak.

"Good. Potter, the thing you're looking for is in the R.O.R. You know where that is. Get there fast. And remember Hermione's dream," Draco warns.

"Thank you Draco," Harry says, while giving Draco a hug. Harry walks over to me and awkwardly gives me a hug. "Thank you," he whispers, as he walks down the "R.O.R,"

"You're friends with Harry Potter?" everyone asks us.

"Um, judging that he just THANKED us, says enough don't you think?" Draco retorts.

"You killed Dumbledore!" a stubborn voice yelled.

"And you're an idiot! I do all of this crap to help Hogwarts!" I growl angrily.

Suddenly, a loud noise is heard. "Everyone! In the Great Hall!" Draco yells.

The Ravenclaws immediately run down the the Great Hall in worry. "Everyone under 6th year stay in the Common Room!" I add. "Just do it!" I growl at a 5th year trying to argue. "I'll tell the Puffs and The Slytherins," Draco says. I nod and run in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Password?" a portrait asks me. "Um, I dunno. Trust? Lion? Bravery? Roar? Harry Potter? The Chosen One?" The last answer causes the portrait to open. "All Gryffindors below 6th year stay in here!" I yell, as I usher the older ones into the Great Hall. "Listen to me! Voldemort will enter this castle. Prepare with your best curses and jinxes. Death Eaters are here, and they will fight like savages. You may do Unforgivables," I relent.

The Gryffindors are unusually silent as they sit down in the Great Hall, preparing for a mass of blood murder.

_Hogwarts... I know you are preparing for a battle. I do not wish to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter. And you will be spared. Give me Harry Potter and you will live to see the Golden Age!_ And with that the Hall burst out into a chatter. "No! We are not going to give you Harry Potter!" THe Gryffindors yelled. "Neither will we!' The Ravenclaws repeated. The Hufflepuffs joined in. Everyone stared at The Slytherins. "Are you going to join in?" Snape taunted mockingly. "No! We WILL NOT JOIN HARRY POTTER!" the Slytherins yelled defiantly. "Excellent," Snape said with a smirk. "Slytherins! We are going to fight on the other side," Snape explained. "SNAPE. Have you forgotten your last Crucio?" I ask, my brown eyes turning blue and my hand twirling my wand.

"Of course not!" Snape said in a high voice. "Oh really?" I say menacingly. "Because... I DON'T THINK YOU DID," I say, my voice rising steadily. "Of course I didn't!" Snape repeated. "No YOU DID NOT!" I yell angrily, my blue eyes flashing, I held my wand up. "Crucio!" I say simply. Snape falls to the floor in misery and starts choking in pain. "NO! Mom! Help me! Please! Lily! Help..." Snape roars in pain. "But, she's not here," Draco says furiously. A/N- I'm sorry if this part makes any1 annoyed. But its my story. No hate please!

I leave Snape like that for around 5 minutes. Suitable for a villain, am I right? Yes I KNOW I am. I reluctantly lift off the curse and leave him choking in pain. Suddenly I hear Voldemort's voice again, just as Harry erupts from the ROR. _Give me Harry Potter by midnight and you will be spared._

"You heard that didn't you?" Draco asks.

"Yeah," Harry responds grimly.

"Well... Are you gonna give yourself up?" I ask.

"I'm going," Harry says defiantly.

"Okay. But this is your choice Harry,"Draco says seriously.

"I know. And I'm going alone. I have told Seamus and Ginny." Harry said certainly.

"We're not stopping you," Draco says with a sympathetic expression. Harry nods and bids us farewell.

Draco and I then dash back to the Great Hall. To see Hogwarts in full battle. Bright lights were flashing everywhere. Draco shot a Sectumsempra at an unknown Death Eater. I shot a Stupefy at a random Death Eater. Both of the attacked Death Eaters fell to the floor.

"Malfoy? Granger? You're on our side?" a Gryffindor asked.

"We just attacked Death Eaters!" What is it with Gryffindors and their trust issues?" I responded.

THe GRyffindor looked extremely shocked that Slytherins' like us would be fighting against the Dark Lord. I, was not surprised... Voldemort was a dude that was really evil, and he had no nose. So... Fearsome leader! AHH! Scream in terror. Um, no. Draco and I raced around Hogwarts and quickly found Pansy and Blaise. "Pansy, Blaise. Look, Potter just went to the Forbidden Forest and submitted himself to Death. We have to fulfill my dream!" I explained, while dragging them to the Forest.

"Give us a chance to reply?" Blaise said jokingly. I look at them expectantly for a response. "I think we should continue moving," Pansy interjects. I nod. "Blaise?"

"I agree,"

"Draco?"

Yeah,"

"Okay, we have to be prepared to kill, okay?" I ask.

"Yeah,"they all respond.

We peek out of the bush we're hiding in, a blinding green light appears. I see Harry fall on the floor, finally... The Boy Who Just Couldn't Die, finally died. I felt horrible. I could have jumped in, I could have took it for him. But, I didn't. Voldemort starting cackling evilly as he threw Harry on Hagrid. They began a slow, proud march to Hogwarts. We followed from the behind. Voldemort finally stopped, where the ranks of Hogwarts were. "You see! Your hero is DEAD! HARRY POTTER IS DEAD," he stopped for The Death Eaters to start jeering. Reminding me of a greasy haired git, AKA SNAPE. A couple of Harry's friends jumped out and started crying. "Which of you will join us," Voldemort invited. Blaise suddenly stepped out, everyone was facing him. "I will not. You murdered countless people, some who may have deserved to die. But, some people didn't deserve to die!" Blaise spoke out. "Oh really? You're a snake are you not? Zabini, yes?" Voldemort said silkily. "I'm a Zabini. I'm a Slytherin! But I don't believe in what you're doing," Blaise said bravely. "Fine," Voldemort said coldly. He whipped out his wand, and Blaise stood up straight, with a defying glare. At this point Voldemort's snake appeared right in front of Blaise. Blaise's eyes widened and he took out his wand. He shook his wand at the snake, and probably did a non verbal curse on the snake. The snake suddenly disintegrated into a bunch of snake pieces. Hogwarts was completely silent. Pansy, Draco, and I stood next to Blaise defiantly. Facing Voldemort and his followers. "Hermione, Draco?" Voldemort was really shocked. "You traitors!" he yells. "Excuse me," I say, slightly pissed off. "Ava-" he gets cut off. Because, Draco and I quickly yell together, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort falls to the ground, his face was etched in shock and terror. His ranks slowly looked at their master, like in a dream. They turned and began to flee. Suddenly a whole task force of Aurors appeared with magical bounds. All of the Death Eaters were slowly being rounded up.

"Curse you Hermione Granger. Stay safe Draco Malfoy. Your days will be very dark for you!" Bellatrix yelled madly, while cackling evilly.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and I settled down onto the floor of Hogwarts. We received the most attention and care for most important reasons. Draco and I killed Voldie! I mean, HERO! We avenged Harry's death too! DOUBLE EXCLAMATION POINT! I looked up at Draco and smiled. "Who's the next headmaster?"Draco asks.

"Prof. McGonagall," I say certainly.

"Her?!" Draco asked in distaste. "She hates Slytherins!"

"Yeah, but-" I was cut off.

"What? Can we pick a different person?" Draco begged me.

"FINE. Who? I hate Snape. Sprout, is not bad. Flitwick, um no. So, who? Just like hire a random person, Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, no." Draco admits.

"Good, so its McGonagall," I say happily. I walk down to get a drink, and take a swig of a goblet of water. "Ahh. Water never tasted so good," I think thoughtfully. Then, I suddenly feel an urge to not like Draco- But...

A/N- This is awesome! Longest chapter for me, and I mean EVER! It's great! Review if u can. Guess who the mystery person is...


	15. Chapter 15

U know what? This was my first story. First of all, I'm 12 years old. I DO NOT hate Ron, I think he's the best character of the Trio. SO people who THINK I hate Ron, don't judge me based on the story. If your bitter cuz you like Ron, fine. I don't care. He's cool. Have you read my other stories? I guess not. Cuz, you can see my other stories are Romione. So, shove off. Jeez, I want ONE DRAMIONE! That's it.

If you want me to change this story... Fine. Nah, its not gonna happen. A few reviewers complain about "Hermione and Draco's Change of Heart." You might have this belief being around it since a young age. But, once you see the truth, you CHANGE.

I'm not gonna write THIS for a while. Not exactly cuz I'm annoyed... But, cuz I have a lot of tests and stuff. So, I apologize that you think that. But, it's my first story. So TRY and not hate, k?

PLUS, I CAN write Romione stories. I always do. So... yeah


End file.
